Jellicle What?
by Umbryn
Summary: Mistoffelees' casts a spell and it goes wrong, as they sometimes do, but this one goes worse than usual. He and six other cats are turned human as a result of his screw up. That's not the problem the real issue is that he doesn't know how to get them back
1. Oops

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats it is the property of Andrew Lloyd Webber and T.S. Eliot

* * *

><p>Mistoffelees stared at his paws, blankly. What had gone wrong? Not the incantation surely, he knew the spell by heart…maybe the paw gestures? He did screw those up more often than not, but again he knew the spell by heart. He had meant to produce seven kittens from a hat, his most famous trick not...not this. Lifting his gaze Mistoffelees looked between six confused members of his tribe.<p>

A small smile spread across his face, "Ta da! We're human!" he laughed nervously.

"We're _what?" _Munkustrap asked with a growl.

Mistoffelees' smile grew into a timid grin, "I told you I'd make seven of something appear."

Victoria blinked, pushing a lock of long platinum blonde hair out of her crystal blue eyes, "Can you get us back?"

"Um…yeah about that…" Mistoffelees' little grin faltered.

"You can't," Munkustrap stated bluntly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so we know Misto, Munk, and Vicky are human, any suggestions on who the other four should be?


	2. Good Morning London

**A/N**: This takes place a couple of days after the first chapter. Thank you all for the suggestions you gave for the other four cats ^^ I am truly grateful for the help. Three of the four cats changed alongside Misto, Vicky, and Munk are Tugger, Jerrie, and Teazer

* * *

><p>"<em>Good morning London! Today is going to be a beautiful day with clear blue skies and highs in the upper sixties. Traffic is running smoothly this morning an-"<em>

Munkustrap groaned, hitting the snooze of his alarm clock. He had heard everything he needed to know, burying his face in his pillow he sighed. It had been three days since Mistoffelees turned seven cats into humans. The transition was still taking some getting use too. Having been the Protector of the tribe he was use to early mornings and late nights but his human body wasn't.

Heaving his shoulders Munkustrap kicked his legs over the edge of his bed. Rubbing his blue-flecked brown eyes, he looked around his flat. It was a simple one-room apartment barely worth the three hundred dollars a month he was going to have to shovel out of his meager existence. With a heavy sigh, he dragged his feet across the room to the bathroom. He pulled the curtain shut, as it was the only thing separating the half-walled room from the rest of the apartment.

He splashed his face with the frigid water of the sink before staring into the cracked mirror. The man staring back at him had tangled black hair down to his shoulders with a mass of black stubble oh his jaw. He had to be in his mid thirties. Munkustrap took his eyes from his reflection and got ready for the day.

After a much-needed shower, Munkustrap was feeling much better about the upcoming day. He pulled on a pair of jeans and shrugged on a grey and black pinstripe button up he'd worn the day before. Giving his hair a quick brush, he heard a thud. Sighing Munkustrap stepped out of the "bathroom" only to find that his younger brother, and roommate, had rolled off their junk couch.

Tugger indignantly slammed a hand down on the scuffed up coffee table and slowly pulled himself off the floor. His tired honey-brown eyes flickered to Munkustrap as he sat back down on the couch. In typical feline fashion, Tugger fixed his golden curls and looked around, acting as if he had meant to fall off.

Rolling his eyes, Munkustrap stalked into the kitchen area and poured them each a bowl of cereal. Upon setting the bowls down on the table he took his place on the sofa he eyed his little brother.

"Raisin Bran again? Don't we have something else?" Tugger asked, stirring his cereal much like a child.

"Until one of us gets a job? No," Munkustrap replied bluntly.

Tugger scoffed, knowing that his half brother meant him when he said "us", but the notion of a job sounded like too much work and far too much responsibility. Tugger was barely over twenty; his days of partying were far from over, besides, with Mistoffelees working on getting back to their cat selves there wasn't any point in a job.

"This is how I see it, by the time we get a job Misto will have found a spell to get us back, ight? So really, what's the point bro?" Tugger asked, nibbling at his cereal.

Munkustrap narrowed his gaze, "The point is that it's what humans do."

"But we aren't human; we're _cats_, C-A-T-S."

"Not anymore, and until Misto fixes his mistake, we have to do what humans do," Munkustrap growled.

Tugger stood up huffily, "You go have fun being _boring_, _I'm_ going to go hang with Jerrie, he knows how to fun…something _you_ forgot how to have."

Munkustrap frowned, watching his brother tugged on a holey pair of jeans. The broad shouldered man didn't even bother to zip the fly as he thundered out of the tiny apartment.


	3. Siblings

Teazer sat beside her brother as he played a game of Solitaire with the water logged deck they had found in the junkyard. She was a slender young woman in her early to mid twenties with rounded, heavily freckled features. Her ginger locks were pulled back into a long braid and she continued to wear her trademark pearls. Picking at the hem of her night gown, her green eyes focused on Jerrie. He was a ginger like her but with fewer freckles and thinner cheeks. His hair was short with bangs brushed to the side and he wore a plain black leather cord necklace and cameo pants.

"Jerrie?" Teazer asked quietly.

"Yea sis?"

"Do you think he'll get us back to normal?"

"Aye," Jerrie nodded, taking his green hazel eyes off the card game and smiling cheesily at her then hugging and kissing her, "Even if he don't, I still love ya."

Teazer hugged her brother, "Yeah, ya better, duck lips," she teased.

Jerrie stuck his tongue and laughed, "Puffer fish."

Laughing, Teazer snuggled up to her twin brother, "Munk says we have to get real jobs…how are we suppose to do that?"

"We don't, who needs a job when ya got skills like us? We could always sell those pearls."

Teazer made a face, "Oh heck no! These here are mine; you don't touch 'em!"

Smirking, Jerrie looked around before flicking her necklace and laughing, "Touched 'em!"

His sister puffed up her cheeks and slapped his arm, "Jerk."

Snorting, Jerrie got up, "How's about some breakfast sis?" he asked just as there was a knock on their door.

"How's bout ya answer the door?" She stated, walking to their poor excuse of a kitchen, she couldn't wait until they started making enough money to get a better place. Maybe Mistoffelees could conjure up a little cash for them…just so they didn't have to live like rats and to get them through their time as humans. That wouldn't be too much to ask of the guy, would it? What was the worst that could possibly happen? You know…other than maybe causing weight gain….or a herd of deer…yeah, maybe it wasn't worth the risk after all.

Jerrie pursed his lips and abandoned his card game to answer the door, muttering under his breath. He hoped it wasn't Munk with a new set of rules or making sure they weren't falling into their cat burglar ways as a means of getting by. He peered through the peep hole. Their visitor was much, much worse than Munkstrap, "Teaze, ya better put some real clothes on."


	4. Hurrah

Tugger slid into slouching on the twin's couch, watching Teazer step into the room in her brother's cargo pants and bra, in the process of pulling on a loose light brown tee with darker sleeves. She was as lithe in her form now as she had been as a cat, but the subtle outlines of her abs showed the strength in her core that her fur had hidden before. Teazer still wasn't especially curvy as a human, but Tugger would kill to just be able to touch her toned stomach and feel the softness of her delicate skin.

"Oi! Stop staring!" Jerrie growled, slapping his arm.

Rubbing his arm, Tugger smirked, "I can't help that she's a work of art. She should be admired."

"I know what your 'admirin' leads to..."

"I'm a big girl, Jer, I can take care of myself," Teazer ruffled their hair, leaning on the weak couch back, "So what brings ya here Tugs?"

"Ah, Munk is being a pain in my neck. He wants me to get a job and be all humany, like he's got no faith in Misto's abilities. If he can make us human he can get us back to cats, there is no magician better than him, you know that," Tugger nodded, firm in his beliefs.

Snickering, Jerrie fluttered his lashes as he leaned in close to the taller man, "You got yourself a cwush!"

"WHAT!? I do not! I admire his talents, he's a tom, that's gross! I'm a ladies' tom through and through. Isn't that right Teazy?" he dragged a finger under Rumpleteazer's chin, drooping his lids.

"Mmm hmmm," the cheeky woman still had the old feline weak spot under her chin, as close to purring as a human could get.

Jerrie bared his teeth, grudgingly letting it slide. He knew the other man was trying to ruffle feathers, it was how he retaliated so it was really on himself that Tugger was so openly flirting with her. Never the less it disturbed and disgusted him, sometimes it felt like the other males were flirting with him as well he was so close to her, but he supposed it could be worse. They could be like Coricopat and Tantomile and _feel_ everything that happened to their counterparts; now that would be absolutely horrid given the way Tugger teased.

"Teaze, you were suppose to make some eats!" he gasped dramatically, hoping to break up the dreamy staring contest taking place inches away.

"Go make it yourself, ya lazy potato," she stuck out her tongue childishly.

Tugger put a hand on his stomach, "I could eat too...I walked out on breakfast..."

The twins gazed at him in silence, slowly turning their gazes onto each other, "To Subway! To Velo and Nando! Fox's and Blimp's! Hurrah for food!" they laughed, running to the door in a burst of energy, finally a chance to get out of their flat.

"Yay, food..." Tugger cheered weakly, confused by the pair, could no one just stay in and be lazy like him?


	5. Subway

Victoria sighed, looking out from under her Subway hat's bill. She was the only one of the Jellicles made human to have gotten a job and she hated it. The eighteen year old was use to being the one served, not serving. She was starting to understand why her humans complained so much about her constant demands. She looked over at Brittney, co-worker and roommate as she complied the hundredth Turkey Breast on Italian herb bread with lettuce, tomato, and cucumber, don't forget the onion and pepper, extra onion actually. For the sauce, mayo, always the mayo. The people that ordered this kind of sub had to be related, however distantly. The city was massive and yet there was so little variety in today's orders, it was mind numbing.

"How long have you been doing this?" Victoria asked Brittney between customers.

"Two years," shrugged the pink streaked, black haired girl, she reminded Vicky greatly of Electra in her demeanor though less talkative.

"And you haven't lost your mind?"

"Haha, I never had a mind to lose darlin'" Brittney winked, "I was already gone."

Another costumer came in, this time with a family, signalling for the silencing of their conversation. Tightening her ponytail, Victoria got right to work, compiling two subs, leaving the third to be made by her co-worker. _I'm the new girl here, why am I doing two at once?_ she wondered as she worked, switching back and forth between a meatball marinara on flat-bread and a tuna, also on flat-bread.

_Meatball Marinara_

_Flat-bread_

_Provolone and extra m__ozzarella_

_Toasted, work on Tuna_

_Flat-bread, six inches_

_Lettuce, tomato, cumber, black olive_

_Back to the meatball_

_Spinach, l__ettuce, Parmesan cheese_

_return to the Tuna, spread on the mayo_

_Ring them up, done!_

Smiling, she waved at the child as the family left the store, her blue eyes sparkling. Someday she and Plato would have children, but that would first require Misto to get them back to their feline selves. She'd have to see how he was doing on finding the solution to the problem after she got out. The library wasn't too far by taxi if Brittney wasn't up to driving her there. Actually, she'd prefer it if the human didn't meet Misto, it was better that way. She didn't want her to end up prying as somethings were better kept as secrets. Being a cat and not a human by birth was one such secret.

In a few hours she'd be able to see her kitten-hood friend and relax in the quiet of his new haunt, but for now she had to deal with the appetites of three very familiar faces.


	6. Library

**A/N****: **The seventh cat will be revealed in the next chapter, I want to thank everyone for their suggestions!

* * *

><p>"Never was a cat so clever as Magical Mister Mistoffelees...yet I can't even figure out how to reverse the spell!" Misto growled, slamming book number thirty shut.<p>

_"SHH!"_

"Sorry..." the young man mumbled, exasperatedly pushing his ebony mop of hair back, "Come on Misto, think, you're the best, better than any human magician, your magic is real, not smoke and mirrors... Everlasting I wish Tant and Cori were here right now, they'd be able to help." Loosening his disheveled bow-tie, Misto pried open number 31, The Art of Shapeshifting maybe it'd clue him in one what had happened. He doubted it, humans has a horrendous lack of understanding for magic, he blamed their fear for the new and unknown. How they came to rule the planet, Mistoffelees would never know, "Stupid, ignorant potatoes!"

"Heh, I never heard that one before," Tugger purred into his ear.

"Yikes!" Misto jolted from his seat, flinging a book at the speaker.

"Whoa! Hey! Watch it Misty!" Tugger laughed loudly, picking up the book.

_"SHHH!"_

The young magician glowered at the curly top as his three companions sat down at the table, "Your breath smells like tuna and onions..." he commented indignantly.

"That's Vicky's fault, she messed up my order," Tugger shrugged, sliding in beside his little buddy.

"I didn't mess up your order, you just ate the wrong sub," commented the blue eyed blonde flatly.

"You ate my sub," Jerrie pouted.

Tugger smirked, "And it was delicious!"

Jerrie stuck his tongue out at him and huffed with a crossing of his arms.

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes, opening up another book from the stack, "If you aren't going to help can you at least be quiet? Please, I need to focus."

Victoria blinked, "How long have you been doing this?"

"Since the library opened..." Misto sighed, scratching habitually at his scalp where his ears use to be.

Teazer whistled, "And they say we're the crazy ones," she nudged her brother lightly.

"Leave or grab a book and start reading, I don't want to be human any longer than I have to be, they're so easily...distracted..." Misto mumbled.

"Hey! Eyes up here!" Victoria snapped, covering her chest.

"I'm sorry! I'm, agh! I'm sorry! I don't know why I-I...sorry..." Misto refocused on the book open in front of him, clearing his throat, "Like I said...easily distracted..."

Tugger laughed, "Its a little something called puberty," he ruffled Misto's hair, "And I don't blame ya, you made her into one beautiful lady."

Misto covered Tugger's face in a small hand, "Seriously, breath mint!"

Tugger childishly swatted his hands away and opened the book in his hands, mumbling inaudibly under his breath. Victoria followed Tugger's lead, the twins following her's. They all understood how pressing the matter was and the sooner they found a fix the better, for everyone, Jellicle and human alike...


End file.
